An electrochemical cell based on lithium-sulfuryl chloride (Li/SO.sub.2 Cl.sub.2) electrochemical system offers a potentially higher energy performance than the lithium thionyl chloride (Li/SOCl.sub.2) system. Poor electrochemical discharge and relatively narrow operating temperature range have, however, hindered a practical cell development. One of the factors believed responsible for poor discharge performance is cathode substrate. High surface area Teflon (trademark of E. I. du Pont DeNemours)-bonded carbon cathodes, where SO.sub.2 Cl.sub.2 undergoes reduction, and irreversibility of the cathode reaction contribute excessive cathode overpotential. Another factor contributing to premature cell failure, particularly at high discharge rates, is the presence of reactive intermediate reduction species.